


Jack's Pie

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Series: Math and Apple Pies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jack is Castiel's nephew, M/M, Sappy Ending, Teacher Dean, Uncle Castiel, it's probably as fluffy as a marshmallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Dean, Jack's math teacher, goes to Cas and Jack's house for dinner.This is the second part of "Math and Apple Pies." It can be read on its own, but the first part provides a little more context.





	Jack's Pie

“Ready Mr. Winchester?” Jack asked from the doorway, hands in his hoodie’s pockets. He was wearing a navy blue beanie and a friendly smile.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Dean smiled and headed out with Jack towards the black impala in the school’s parking lot. Since he was having dinner at Jack’s house, he had offered to take Jack with him after school so he didn’t have to ride the bus.

“So it’s true; this is your car… It’s awesome.” Jack’s eyes lit up as he admired the black sleek car before getting in the passenger seat.

Dean chuckled and said, “Yep. This is my baby.” He started the car and the engine rumbled, making Jack smile knowingly at Dean. He pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Cas’ house. Dean was nervous but excited about seeing Jack’s uncle again. Castiel had made a good first impression but he didn’t know all that much about him still. Sure he was handsome as hell, but what was he _like_?

“This is so cool! My friends are going to be so jealous… Oh wait, should I not mention this to anyone else?” Jack looked at Dean, eyebrows furrowed.

“Uhh… maybe not, Jack. We wouldn’t want someone to think I’m giving you preferential treatment. Even though you _are_ one of my favorite students. Don’t tell anyone I said that.” Dean grinned and determined that he wasn’t worried about Jack gossiping to other students. He wasn’t like that.

“Alright, alright. Mum’s the word.” Jack grinned back and looked out the window at the bright orange leaves on the trees. It was a brisk November day, and the sun was already beginning to set.

They arrived at Jack’s house 15 minutes later, with Dean educating him on good rock music. Jack seemed to appreciate it and asked him questions about his favorite songs. They got out of the car and Jack led the way, getting his house key out to open the door.

“Uncle Cas, I’m home! You can hang your jacket there, Mr. Winchester.” Jack hung his on a hook near the door and Dean followed, hanging his black leather jacket next to his. He immediately smelled bacon and licked his lips.

“You know, you can call me Dean if you want. I’d let everyone call me Dean but the school doesn’t approve,” Dean replied, smiling at Jack.

“Really? Okay, Dean… Wow, that’s weird.” Jack laughed and Dean laughed along with him until Cas stepped into the living room. He was wearing a blue apron and his sleeves were rolled up; his red tie was slightly loosened as well.

“Hello Jack, Dean,” he smiled and looked down to his hands, “I’d shake your hand but it’s kinda sticky. I was working with chicken.” Dean chuckled as Jack excused himself to his room.

“It’s alright, Cas. Sooo what are you cooking? Do you need any help?”

“Thank you but I’m actually done! I just popped it into the oven. It’s chicken wrapped in bacon sprinkled with cheese and pesto. And the mashed potatoes are done, too. I hope that’s okay; I know you said on the phone the other day you weren’t picky?” Cas walked over to the sink to wash his hands while Dean sat on the couch. There were no walls separating the kitchen and the living room, making the house seem cozier.

“No, not at all! That all sounds delicious,” Dean replied, taking a look at the pictures on the wall. He stood up and walked over to one of Jack and Cas standing in front of Times Square. _How cute_ , he thought.

“That was taken last year. We were visiting my brother Michael.” Castiel stood a couple of feet behind Dean, no longer wearing the apron. He looked good in his white crisp button down.

“Oh, that’s cool, New York is a cool place to visit.” He took a seat again and Cas joined him on the couch across him, placing his phone on the coffee table separating them.

“Have you been?”

“No not yet, but I plan to one day. I do have summers off so maybe then.”

“Ahh that’s right. That’s a pretty good job perk,” Cas said, smiling.

“Yeah, the best,” Dean laughed. He suddenly remembered he had no idea what Castiel did for a living.

“How about you, any chance you have summers off?”

“Well, sometimes! I’m a professor at the University of Chicago, so I guess I could _not_ have summer classes if I wanted to.” He clasped his hands, elbows on his knees, leaning towards Dean.

He was momentarily put off by Castiel’s face and his slightly unkempt hair. The reveal of him being a professor just made him even more charming.

“Wow, that’s awesome; what do you teach? That’s where I went to school,” Dean replied, glad they had something in common.

“Really? I teach political science.”

“Wow, that’s… kind of complicated. I mean, it’s so open-ended, you know?”

“Yes, that’s why I enjoy it. I think more people should be aware of what’s happening in society and how politics plays into that.” Dean could tell Castiel was passionate about it by the look on his face.

“Yeah, I definitely agree! It’s just, I don’t know how I’d go about teaching it without being biased.” That’s why Dean liked math; there was only one right answer. Sure, there were multiple ways of getting there sometimes, but at the end, you had to arrive at the same place.

“Oh yes, it can be challenging but I like the controversy,” Castiel replied. Dean didn’t know whether Cas was actively trying to seduce him but it was working.

“Dean, if you don’t mind me asking, how old are you? You seem quite young,” Cas’ cheeks reddened a little, glancing at the flowers on the table in front of him. They were a mix of lilies and roses.

“Aw, Cas, you’re making me blush,” Dean grinned, endeared at Castiel’s comment.

“I’m 29. So young, but not that young. There’s some teachers at the school fresh out of college and they make me feel a bit old honestly… How about you?”

“Don’t fret, Dean, you look great. I mean, handsome. Charming. Everything, you know?” Cas blushed even more and they both laughed; Dean rubbed his neck nervously.

“And I’m 32,” he added, glancing at the oven in the kitchen.

“Psh, that’s not old at all! You’ve only got 3 years on me.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true. I’m glad; I don’t know if I would date someone in their early twenties, you know? Not that we’re dating! I mean… officially. Is this a date?” Castiel rambled, running a hand through his soft looking hair. Dean smiled and tilted his head.

“Um. If you want it to be. I came here with that impression, yeah.” Dean looked at him straight on as Castiel grinned back.

“Good… because that was the idea. I just wanted to make it clear, I guess?”

“We’re clear, Cas. Crystal.” They stared at each other for a few seconds until they heard Jack clearing his throat.

“Uh, the timer’s beeping, Cas.”  

“Oh right, shit. Sorry, I’ll go set everything up,” Castiel jumped up from the couch and jogged over to the oven.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Jack smirked and tilted his head, looking at Dean like he knew his every thought.

“You weren’t interrupting, we were just catching up is all,” Dean smiled at him and looked away, not wanting to display the fondness he already felt for his student’s uncle. He looked back at Jack, who was still staring at him thoughtfully.

“My uncle is a really nice person. The best person I’ve known,” Jack said out of the blue. He glanced back at his uncle who was setting some plates out on the table.

“Is this the ‘don’t hurt him’ speech?” Dean gulped, smiling nervously. He knew Jack was a sweet kid, but the sweetest people sometimes turned out to be the scariest when they were angry.

Jack laughed and said, “No, not at all! I don’t think you would hurt anyone on purpose. I was just going to say that I’d like him to be with someone as great as he is, and for that reason I’m glad you guys have met.” His cheeks reddened slightly, and all Dean wanted to do was ruffle his hair and give him a hug.

“That’s really nice of you to say, Jack,” Dean stood up and clapped his back, grinning at him.

“Okay, everything is ready,” Cas called out. The two walked over to the dining room table as they heard Jack’s stomach rumble.

“Hungry?” Dean asked playfully.

“Starving. The cafeteria food sucks,” Jack made a face as he remembered what he _didn’t_ have for lunch.

“Tell me about it.”

The chicken wrapped in bacon and mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables were set out like something out of a Martha Stewart cookbook. There was even a crisscross apple pie set out making Dean gasp excitedly.

“Is that what I think it is?” He looked at Cas who was smiling widely.

“Yup, Jack made it last night and I popped it in the oven shortly before you guys got here.”

“Uh okay I may have to adopt you, Jack,” Dean remarked, looking at the artfully baked pie.

“Too late,” Cas replied, chuckling along with Jack.

“Seriously, everything looks so good,” Dean said, taking a seat next to Castiel, who was sitting at the head of the table.

“Thank you, Dean! Let’s eat then,” Cas scooted his chair closer to the table and Dean got a whiff of his cologne. _The food isn’t the only thing that looks good_ , he thought.

They spent two hours eating and trading funny stories and random anecdotes. Dean enjoyed the food so much he made Cas promise to text him the recipes. He thought he might feel awkward or like he was intruding on their little family, but it felt natural. So natural it startled him and made him wonder how easily he pictured himself having dinner with them again. He even helped Cas wash dishes and when he _accidentally_ bumped into him several times Cas didn’t seem to mind.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday, Dean!” Jack waved goodbye from the hallway and headed to his room to do whatever teens did on Friday nights.

“See you, Jack.” Dean silently thanked him for giving him and Cas privacy before he left. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, Cas waiting with him.

“Thank you for having me over, that was the best dinner I’ve had in a while,” Dean admitted, a small smile on his face.

“No problem, Dean. I had a good time, too; I’m glad you made it,” Cas looked up from where he was fiddling with his watch and their eyes locked. Before he could internally debate himself, Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel’s cheek. Dean didn’t know if he was hallucinating but he saw his blue eyes twinkle like something out of a romantic novel. Before he knew what was happening, Castiel had cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed his lips gently; not desperately or with tongue but with certainty, like they did this every day.

Dazed, Dean dreamily replied, “Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re very welcome,” Cas said, biting his own lip.

“I’ll uh, see you soon. Text me.” He opened the door and slowly walked out backwards, a permanent smile plastered on his face.

“Okay, see you later.” Castiel leaned his head on the door, smiling as Dean cheekily waved one last time, got into his impala and drove away.

_______________________________________

 

**ROUGHLY TWO YEARS LATER**

“Okay, time for pieeeee!” Jack called out, setting the dessert on the table with a chorus of ‘yesss’ and ‘yum.’

“This looks awesome, Jack,” Sam replied, picking up two small plates and placing one before him and handing one to his wife, Eileen.

“Apple is my favorite!” She replied, smiling at him.

“Jack’s pies are the best. I could eat them for days. Though I do prefer the pecan one you make.” Castiel chimed in as Dean agreed with Eileen.

“Thank you, thank you,” Jack bowed playfully and started cutting slices, handing one to each person.

“Here you go,” he said as he handed Dean a slice. Dean didn’t wait to dig in and he enthusiastically munched on it. As he went to cut a second piece off with his fork, he hit something hard. He moved a small piece of apple out of the way and saw what looked like a silver ring near the crust of the pie. His mouth dropped slightly and only when he looked up did he realize that Sam, Eileen, and Jack were looking at him and smiling widely. Cas, meanwhile, was smiling but looked nervous.

“Dean… will you marry me?” Everyone looked at him expectantly and for several seconds he had no words.

“I-You- I mean, yes! Of course, Cas!” He grinned at him widely and quickly leaned forward and kissed him, not caring that everyone was staring at them, albeit adoringly. Castiel smiled into the kiss and looked at him fondly. He leaned back after a few seconds and breathed deeply, his heart thumping loudly.

“I told you he’d say yes, Cas! He fell for you the second he met you in that parent teacher conference,” Sam teased them as he placed his arm around Eileen, who nodded along with Sam.

“Yep, no doubt about it,” Jack agreed. He crossed his arms and smirked like the matchmaker that he was.

“As much as I hate them right now for not telling me about this surprise engagement,” Dean said, glaring at them halfheartedly, “they’re right. I would have said yes two years ago and every day since then.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel smiled as he cupped Dean’s face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Dean leaned into it fondly.

“Gross!”

“Get a room!”

“So sappy!” Sam, Eileen, and Jack threw balled up napkins at them and Dean sat on Cas’ lap and pretended to make out with him passionately.

“Does this mean you’ve also adopted me?” Jack grinned.

Without missing a beat, Dean and Cas both replied, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was going to leave the first part as is but then I thought, nah, this dinner needs to happen! :)


End file.
